


Everyone needs a friend

by knightkid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Abused Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe no magic, Autistic Harry, Canon Autistic Character, I know they decided against it but Gray did act autistic anyway, M/M, zach is a great big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gray ran into one of his friends that day at the park?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Harry potter AU- No magic   
> Jurassic World Canon- No Clair/Owen pairing  
> Gray is 13   
> Harry’s parents still died and left him to his Aunt and Uncle. They were more abusive than in the books and Harry is way smarter.   
> Both Gray and Harry are autistic and Zach is an amazing big brother

** Everyone needs a friend **

“Come on!” Gray exclaimed as he rushed up the steps.

“Relax,” Zach said, not looking up from his phone. Zara stomped along behind him exhausted even though her babysitting duties had just begun. Inside the building families and kids were rushing everywhere excited by all the technology.

“Gray!” A voice called from across the hologram dinosaur

“Harry!” Gray shouted as he raced towards his best friend. Harry was fourteen years old but looked like he was eleven. He was short and thin, but if you looked close enough you could see that he had some muscles.

The two young boys embraced and had a quiet conversation together. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to the island?” Gray asked Harry.

“I hadn’t planned on it, but I finished up in Africa sooner than I thought and decided to surprise you as well as see what I’m investing in.” Harry brushed his hand through Gray’s bangs.

“Thanks, Harry, you’re the best. Do you know how much this island weighs?” Gary drags Harry towards one of the interactive stations.

“Well Manhattan weighs at least 125,208,467 tons so this island has to be more than that.” Harry watches Gray play around when Zach comes up behind them. Harry jumps at him and gives him a big hug too.

“Hey, don’t wonder off and if you do, stick to Harry and both of you try to find me,” Zach says. He trusts Gray to listen to Harry, and he trusts Harry to watch out for Gray.

“Gray is that you?” Claire says from behind them on the steps.

“Aunt Claire!” Gray shouts. He grabs Harry’s hand and drags him over to his aunt with Zach following along.

“Hi,” Claire says as Gray hugs her. “Whoa. Zach. Last time I saw you, you were like.” Claire tries to remember how tall he was. “That must have been, what? Three, four years ago?”

“Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close.” Zach says not impressed with his aunt. Harry snorts and hides his face in Gray’s shoulder so they don’t see him trying to hold in his laughs.

“And who’s this? Did your mom adopt a younger brother for Gray or something?” Claire says as she turns to Harry.

“No, Aunt Claire.” Gray smiles and laughs as Harry tickles him. “This is my best friend Harry Potter and he’s older than me.”

“Oh, uh sorry about that. Where are your parents?” Claire asks. Both Zach and Gray winced at that question.

“I’m emancipated mam. I came here on my own so I could spend time with Gray.” Harry’s expression closed off and he became more formal with Claire.

Claire tries to change the subject, “So I see you already got your wristbands, um Harry did you want one too?”

“No need, I’ve already purchased my own.” Harry lifts his wrist to show he did already have the blue band on his wrist.

Claire looked surprised. “Oh, well this is for food and Zara here is going to take great care of you until I’m done working tonight. Okay?” Claire hands over an envelope of money to Zack.

“You’re not coming with us?” Gray asked disappointedly as he holds onto Harry tighter.

“Oh, I…I really wish that I could, but, um… Tomorrow, I can take you into the control room, that’s cool right. Why don’t you spend today catching up with Harry?” Claire’s phone chimes and she makes her getaway.

“Let’s go enjoy the park, Gray!” Harry’s enthusiasm pull both Gray and Zach out of the funk Claire had put them into by abandoning them.

         

* * *

 

At the petting zoo, Gray tries to see over the crowd of adults blocking his view. “Lift me up. I can’t see”

“Here Gray, climb on this” Harry says as he stands on the bench. He too had trouble seeing over the crowd.

“Harry and I can still ride the triceratops. I’m 47 and a half inches and Harry’s 46 inches.”

“This place is or little kids.” Zach says as he walks away from the both of them. Both Harry and he see a shady looking man eyeing Gray’s fanny pack. “Hey cover up your dork pouch,” He says as Harry moves a step closer to him.

Zara is a few yards away talking on the phone and not paying attention to any of them. “Scatter,” Zach says.

“What?” Gray is confused as Harry grabs his hand and makes him jump off the bench. “Go, run” Harry laughs and the three of them run off together.

“Let’s go see the T-rex feeding!” Harry laughs as Gray squeals with excitement.  Zach chuckles softly and wonders to himself how Harry could act like a kid one moment and so mature the next.

His phone rings and he picks it up, “Hey mom.”

“You were supposed to call me when you landed.” His mother says, “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, uh, I guess.” Harry tugs on Zach’s shirt.

“We’ll be waiting for you over there.” Harry then walks over to an interactive station that displays T-rex facts. Gray has his arms around his neck from behind and is whispering something into his ear.

“Who was that?” Their mother asks.

“That was Harry, you know Gray’s friend.” Zach watches Gray and Harry hold hands as they point at the little display screen. Most likely they already know every fact on there.

“The rich fourteen-year-old? I didn’t know he would be there.” The way she says that makes Zach pause.

“Yeah, so what?”

“I don’t like him, he’s so touchy with Gray. And Gray just lets him. It took years for him to get comfortable enough to let me touch him.” Their mother whines.

“You know that’s just how some people with autism are. Gray found another autistic kid around his age that shares his interests. So what if they’re touchier together, look, aunt, Claire gave us passes so we don’t have to wait in line, so we’re going to go enjoy it, bye.”

* * *

 

Clair’s cell phone is ringing and she really doesn’t want to answer it. “Hey, Karen.”

“Hi, Claire. How’s it going?”

“Yeah, everything’s great. The boys are having fun. Yeah everyone’s good.”

“Really? ‘Cause I just hanged up with Zach, and he said that you weren’t even with them. “

Claire sighs, “Yeah look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. Um, they’re in great hands, and they even met up with one of their friends.”

Karen starts to cry and Claire stops talking. “Wait are you crying?”

“This was supposed to be a family weekend, Claire. You haven’t seen the boys in forever and I’m pretty sure Gray would rather spend time with Harry and Zach than with me. Have you seen them, I barely get a hug from either of them but they let Harry paw all over them. Listen to me, I’m jealous of a fourteen-year-old. I’m surprised you didn’t jump at the chance to spend time with Harry. He’s one of your company’s biggest investors.”

“Yeah, I noticed how clingy he…wait he’s that Harry Potter?” Claire asks surprised.

“Who cares about him, take off work tomorrow and don’t leave their side. Promise.”

“I promise.” Claire says. She hangs up and pulls in next to Owen Grady’s bungalow.

* * *

 

The Mosasaurs show had been over for a few hours and the boys were just now starting to get dry. They’ve made their way to the front of the Gyrosphere line and got into the three seats.

“The Mosasaurs had 82 teeth!” Gray laughs as he tells Harry.

“Look!” Harry points out the dinosaurs inhabiting the plains.

Zach steers the ball into the jungle beyond the gate when his phone starts to ring. “Hey Aunt Clare, I can’t hear you very well we’re in the hamster ball.” The signal drops before Claire can respond.

Claire runs off to find Owen Grady. “I need your help. My nephews and their friend are still out in the valley. The two young ones are autistic and if anything happens to them I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“How old?” Owen asks

“The older one is like high school age and the younger one is a few years younger. The friend is 14 and a very important investor.”

“You don’t know how old your nephews are, but you know the investor’s age?”

At the same time, Harry is telling Zach and Grey how bad this idea is.

“No, great idea. Up close and personal with four dinosaurs.” Zach says.

“Ankylosaurs’ and there’s five dinosaurs.” Gray informs the other two boys.

“I thought you were good at math. Look, 1 2 3 4.”

“5” Gray points at the reflection of the Indominous. The three boys scream as the sphere is kicked and bounced around between the now fighting dinosaurs.

They’re trapped upside down when Zach’s vibrating phone attracts the dinos attention.

“When it lifts the sphere unbuckle your belt and run.” Harry says after taking in the shattered glass under them and the cracking glass in front of them.

Zach follows Harry’s instructions perfectly and all three of them run until they stop at a waterfall. The Indominous is closing in on them.

“We’re going to have to jump. On the count of three.” Zach grabs Gray’s hand and Gray grabs Harry’s. “Three!” and they all jump into the water below. Harry and Zach both keep Gray under long enough for the Indominous to lose interest and give up.

Later in the old Jurassic Park ruins the boys find a two seater Jeep and a motorbike they can fix up.

“Alright. Turn it over.” Zach says

“It works!” Gray shouts as another engine roars to life too. The boys look over at Harry who is streaked with motor oil and is sitting pretty on a now working motorbike.

The three take off into the jungle just missing Claire and Owen. “Is this one of theirs?” Owen asks as he picks up Zach’s discarded jacket.

The Indominous’s footsteps force the two to hide behind the jeep when it shoves its head into the garage. They take their chance to escape and run while it’s distracted by the helicopter shooting at it. It runs into the Aviary and causes them to escape.

It’s chaos down at the main street of the park. The Pterodactyls’ are attacking everyone and destroying everything. Owen and Claire arrive with other members of the security team and start shooting the dinosaurs down.

“Is that your aunt?” Harry asks as they watch her rescue Owen. She spots them and rushes over

“Thank god, Thank god, where did you go?” Claire tries to run her hands to check them over but both Gray and Harry shrug her hands off and cling to each other and Zach instead.

“It’s an autistic thing don’t worry.” Zach says when he sees her hurt expression.

Claire begins to worry over them again with no touching when Zach asks, “Who’s that?”

She looks back at Owen and he nods his head, “We got to go.”

 Lowery calls and tells Claire about Hoskins plans to use the raptors. “Son of a bitch,” Owen says as he motions the others to follow him to the truck. A mob of people burst through the door that separates employee-only sections from the rest of the park.

They clamber into the seats and reverse through the panicking people. Zach and Harry’s encouraging remarks almost drown out Gray’s pleas for Owen to drive faster. When they make it to a safe section they all sigh in relief. In the back seat Gray and Zach turn to Harry, who was sitting in between them, and hug him tightly.

“This does not feel safe.” Zach says with his arms still tight around Gray and Harry.

“Can we stay with you?” Harry asks tiredly

“I am never leaving you as long as you live.” Claire says passionately

“No, no! Him!” The three young boys clarify as they shift closer to Owen as if their proximity would convince her. Owen and Claire share a look.

“Yeah. Definitely him.” Harry says and they head off to the raptor paddock.

         

* * *

 

Vic watches as his men place cameras on the raptor’s heads. “Right here” He demands as he fails to snap his fingers or whistle.

Barry standing off to the side snidely remarks, “She look at what she wants. Usually what she wants to eat.” Vic loses his smirk and turns to face the approaching vehicle.

Owen steps out looking pissed and determined. The rest of them scramble out of the car to keep up. “The mother hen has finally arrived.” Vic crows, but is forced to take a step back as Owen punches him in the face. Zach and Gray cheer a little.

“Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals.” Owen demands.

“Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch.” Claire steps forward to back up Owen

“Oh, Jesus. How many more people have to die… before this mission starts to make sense to you?” Vic grabs his chin where Owen socked him.

“It’s not a mission. It’s a field test.” Barry said

“This is an InGen situation now.” Claire huffs and looks away from Vic. “Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody’s gonna get off this island. You’re gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no. Better yet, how your animals saved lives.” Vic gets closer to Owens face as he’s yelling.

“Actually, they’re my raptors,” Harry says suddenly to break the tension and everyone turns to face him.

“What you say boy?” Vic takes a step closer in the young kids’ direction.

“I said, they’re technically my raptors. I’ve always been fascinated with dinosaurs, raptors in particular, and when I found out that Masrani had a pack they were training I bought the program. I’ve been in charge of this whole thing since I was 12.” Harry looked completely different from the type of person his words implied he was. Standing there in the arms of two taller children didn’t inspire the respect his words demanded.

Vic’s confusion and anger showed on his face as he was stomping towards the three children. Owen’s chuckles at what Harry had said tapered off and he darted in between the boys and Vic. He looked over at Barry conveying his question in just a raising of his eyebrows.

“They’ve never been out of containment. It’s crazy” Barry replies. Owen just sighs and heads over to the map that was spread out.

“We know she’s in Sector 5. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It’s a scent drill. We’ve done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That’s when we take our shot. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors.”

Owen moves to where his pack is muzzled to check on them. “Easy, Blue” he whispers as she starts to growl. “Owen,” Gray says from behind him.

“What are their names?” Zach asks with Harry riding piggyback.

“Well, you got Charlie, there’s Echo, here is Delta, and this one’s called Blue. She’s the beta.” Owen points to each of them.

“Who’s the alpha?” Gray asks

“He is.” “You’re looking at him kid,” Owen and Harry say at the same time. The boys smile and look impressed at Owen’s announcement. Claire herds them over to the ambulance and directs them to climb into the back.

“See? Totally safe. If you need me, I’ll be right up front. Just open that window. Okay?” Claire closes the heavy metal doors and heads to the driver seat.

“Um, nothings getting in here right?” Gray asks. Harry is sitting next to him and they both look so scared. Zach is so used to them being more mature than they look he feels a surge of protectiveness for the both of them.

“Hey, you remember the ghost that was in the garage?”

“Yeah?” Harry says.

“I protected you both right?” Zach smiles.

“You made a battle axe with a ruler and a paper plate.” Gray laughs as he pictures it.

“Nothing will ever hurt either of you while I’m around.” Zach hugs them both.

A loud buzzer goes off announcing the release of the raptors and hunting party. Owen rides his motorcycle alongside the pack as they search for the Indominous

* * *

 

It had been a long day for everyone in that park. They were all exhausted some more injured than others, but what mattered the most was that they had their families with them. The Mitchell family had been reunited and Harry had said his goodbyes. He wasn’t particularly good at dealing with families.

“I’m sorry your pack got separated and killed,” Harry says to Owen.

“It’s alright kid, knowing how that island was run they would have been taken from me at some point even if this catastrophe hadn’t have happened.” Owen sighs and walks away from the crying families, he wasn’t good with them either.

“Do you have a place to go?” Harry asks as he trails behind Owen.

“Not really, why do you ask?” Owen looks at Harry curiously.

“Well, you know I’m wealthy so I have a lot of space in the house because it’s just me and my animals and I was wondering if you would come stay with me for a bit. Plus I’ve got pictures of your raptor pack of when they were still pups if you want to see them.”

Owen just stares at Harry for a bit and then smiles, “That would be nice.” They walk off with Harry chattering on about the different types of animals he has stored at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> And It’s done. I’m not happy with it at all, but I started this in like February and just never touched it again for a couple months. It feels majorly rushed which seems to be a major problem in most of my writing. So please leave a review on how you felt about this story if you think a sequel about Harry and Owen’s shenanigans at Harry’s house would be a good idea.


End file.
